Rasen Screwed up
AKA: The Nitpicking Corner '' AS OF RIGHT NOW THIS PAGE IS RETIRED (If something hype happens, add it to the Rasen Doesn't Screw Up page!) '' LOCKED FOR EDITING FOR ARCHIVAL PURPOSES RASEN SCREWED UP IN SJ PAGE COMING SOON... On episode 9 Rasen suggested that this should be a page because he has a track record of screwing up. Direct quote: "Rasen fucked up because he referenced this, and this isn't actually a thing". add any screw ups you come across *When 100 screw ups have been made we must make Rasen do something, and yes it can be stupid, leave any suggestions in the comment section* UPDATE: Rasen has screwed up over 100 times now, he ended up merely mentioning it in passing and didn't do much of anything. An anticlimax for the ages. 1. Completely forgetting to answer Yamato takeru's question in episode 8- taken care of 2. Episode 10. Rasen don't even know Katsu's real name 3. Forgetting to credit Yamato Takeru for his help on the wiki. It's making him saltier than Sirlionhart fighting Minotaur 4. Allowing Mastema to countinue his Lawfullness 5. Rasen's worst joke ever (forgetting the name of the Cathedral of Shadows episode 10.5) 6. Rasen forgetting to record the CoS where he read smt fanfiction-Thankfully episode 11.5 was the episode we were hoping for. Now all we need is that episode about shipping. 7. Forgetting to upload the demon summoning program so that we can all have mind reading demons to be psychic 8. Rasen pointed this out: Spelling errors on the CoS wiki 9. Don't know how, but Rasen broke episode 15 of CoS (Please fix it for us)- Fortunately this problem has been solved, but this stain on Rasen's reputation will remain forever 10. Rasen thinking this page is serious in episode 16 11. Rasen lost his draft of Donkey Survivor Ogreclocked featuring Donte from DMC Devil May Cry 12. What was *Censored*?!!?!!?! 13. When is the next part of the smt beginner's guide coming out? 14. Taking a well deserved break for the beginning of season 2 (you can't cut off our weekly fix>:L) 15. Revealing the ultimate secret to always win in JoJo All-Star Battle 16. You thought this would be an annoying nitpick? But it was I Dio!! 17. IT'S A STEAMROLLER!!! 18. Didn't ingest the magatama needed for the Matador boss fight in Nocturne. 19. Lost to Thor after getting hit by Ziodyne. 20. Lost to a random encounter in Nocturne only five minutes after starting up Nocturne again after losing to Thor. 21. Rasen-senpai didn't notice Katsu in shovel knight stream. 22. Rasen spamed Zan on Nekomata twice like a dumb. 23. Died in one hit to Treasure Knight like a casual. 24. Died a lot in the first stage of the tower in Shovel Knight, mostly due to falling. 25. Rasen died instantly on the second to last stage by floating into the spikes. 26. Died in the final level of shovel knight by falling into lava 27. Rasen beat Shovel knight with 84 deaths, instead of 69. 28. Rasen didn't have working audio in the stream. 29. Rasen could not get the chat to work during the beginning Nocturne stream. 30. Rasen would not play background music. 31. Rasen spamed agi on Dis-scum 32. Rasen put his level up in the luck stat just before AG tied with it like a fool. 33. Fought Ose on 1/8 instead of new kag 34. Rasen made bad goat/sheep pun 35. Rasen bought the fire magatama to figure out it's weak to force. 36. Rasen didn't record the Organ Trail stream. 37. Rasen ran out of ammo. 38. Rasen miscalculates when to use the light balls. 39. Rasen thinks a demon on the party has recarm when no one does. Come on Rasen step it up. 40. Rasen's only healing move was on Oni and Crisis called him out on it. Also 40 screw ups Rasen come on STEP IT UP. 41. Rasen said YOLO like a tool. We have all lost respect for you Rasen. 42. Rasen tried to recruit demons in the Labyrinth. 43. Rasen did not listen to Crisis's directions correctly so he went through the wrong door while using a guide. 44. Rasen fused away Oni, the only healer in his party. 45. Rasen kicked everyone off call in Nocturne stream. And did not apologize. 46. Got Diesoujou'd twice in boss encounter with Ongyo-Ki. 47. Had to use a fusing program to fuse Hell Rider, the causal. 48. While drawing, spells CRITICAL as CRIJAL. 49. Rasen left the Sonic overlay up 50. Ten minutes of planning (with drawings!) to fight White Rider at full Kagutsuchi... only to fight him on 5/8 Kagutsuchi. 51. Died 3 times to White Rider due to breaking the plan/screwing up 52. Died to the song "Libera Me From Hell" on third battle against White Rider 53. Ending The Hot Wind Blowing before the last line. 54. Rasen called Limp Bizkit punk. 55. Rasen tried to talk manliness with slime and failed. 56. Rasen made Lisa dance for slime and made slime angry. 57. Like the casual he is Rasen screwed up three negotiations in a row. 58. Rasen tried to do group negotiation with Michel and Lisa, even though it says they fight like cats and dogs and wouldn't work. 59. Cathedral of Tech Issues strikes back! Had several minutes of tech issues with teh emulator in Nocturne stream. 60. Rasen ran away from a battle on Normal mode... TWICE. 61. Equipped a magatama weak to darkness and got Mudo'ed by Legion. 62. Rasen blamed Lamar for being DSR when it was in fact Antinomy. 63. Nocturne froze, resulting in Rasen restarting the emulator. 64. Daisoubro died... TWICE. AGAIN. 65. Rasen leaves the Labyrinth of Amala to heal... only to run into a free healer right before Dante fight. 66. Rasen kills Dante hype by taking too long to fight him. 67. Stream freezes a second time in chat. Rasen, step it up! 68. Rasen mistook Yamato_takeru's "Shits getting real" as "Shits fired". 69. Daisoubro was not main healer, then he was summoned and killed, finally Rasen died in the fight against Girimehkala. The perfect preparation for Mara's summoning. 70. Rasen screwed up 69 times and managed to summon Mara. Thanks Obama! 71. Lying to some poor kid that DiveKick wasn't cross play on skype. 72. Rasen brutally murders a poor unsuspecting box with a knife 73. Rasen asks why Christmas music is playing on Christmas eve, the hell Rasen. 74. Rasen screwed up so much he became a Republican. 75. Rasen went for bad ending but skipped over it, because he was too fast like sanic. 76. Rasen forgot to turn the human portraits back on, because he is a forgetful casual. 77. Rasen-senpai refused to not notice Lamar-chan in the Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei stream, like a stupid baka 78. Rasen kept dying in Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei. 79. Rasen-senpai finally notices Lamar, but doesn't know why Lamar has been asking to be noticed. 79.5. In episode 36 Rasen said he needed to use a ''Bead of Life to recover MP ''even though they don't do that, he should've said Soma. (This doesn't count, just going to leave this here) 80. Shit talks the best P4 waifu 81. Rasen starts up a Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Stream only to find that his voice audio can't be heard on stream due to being so casual. 82. Cathedral of Tech issues strikes again! During the Revengeance stream, Rasen's skype call drops right before the Mistral boss fight because his internet is so casual. 83. Rasen goes full DarkSydeRasen pressing the wrong buttons on the upgrade screen during the Revengeance stream. 84. Rasen-senpai fails to notice Mel's seranade in the chat during the Hatoful Boyfriend Stream of the True Ending. 85. Rasen fast forwards though important info on new game plus. 86. Rasen fails to acknowledge the importance of the stream chat and calls us trash. 87. Rasen keeps Rasengasming all over the chat and it is gross. 88. Rasen forgets to mute stream on birthday stream. 89. Not watching Fairy Tail. 90. Not watching Soul Eater. 91. Not playing Tales of Xillia 91. Not playing Fire Emblem: Awakening. 92. Rasen kept not noticing Mel-senpai in live CoS but Katsu noticed her. 93. Rasen keeps under selling the fan base. 94. Having the outro cut off at the last two words on the YouTube version of the birthday podcast. 95. Return of Casual Scum: Rasen dies to Urban Frost. 96. Rasen doesnt know DBZ canon and lore. 97. Rasen has seen the first episode of Breaking Bad and knows the ending to it, but never saw the series. 98. Rasen cannot tell what day it is while streaming. 99. Rasen can't say YS 100. Rasen let his computer battery die. HOLY SHIT HE DID IT HE REACHED 100 SCREW UPS. 101. Rasen didn't do the thing at first when he thought he did the thing. 102. Screwing up 101 times, geez Rasen way to shit the bed... 103. Rasen keeps closing the gamefaqs page even though he is using it to help him. 104. Losing to someone who doesn't even know what a 5C is.